Business enterprises may utilize enterprise resource planning (“ERP”) and customer relationship management (“CRM”) software applications to organize, automate, and synchronize business processes, including data related to sales activities, marketing, human resources, customer service and technical support. The aforementioned business processes often result in the generation of various reports which may be utilized by administrators or other business personnel to facilitate the management of business data. For example, various reports may be generated to show historical changes in a particular business metric (such as sales data) over a user-specified time period. Data from these reports may then be visually presented to a user as a snapshot (e.g., a graph). However, current applications are unable to provide multiple snapshots of report data in a single view. Furthermore, users must navigate away from an application displaying a snapshot in order to access one or more different applications to initiate actions which are relevant to the report data upon which the snapshot is based. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.